Days Like This
by ilikeboysinuniform
Summary: All he hoped for last night was that his first day in some distinguished fancy catholic school to be perfect." Note : This is Gossip Girl! AU fic : - yeah that high school drama tv show. AJ characters, possible spoilers, K/A hints!


My first fic ever :')

**Title :** Days Like This  
**Series :** Apollo Justice (and PW characters in later chapters)  
**Pairing :** K/A if you squint real hard.  
**Chapter :** 01 / ??  
**Rating :** PG  
**Genre :** Romance, Gen  
**Warning :** Possible spoiler, just in case. High school chlice, and the fact that the first chapter was quite boring?  
**Note :** This is Gossip Girl! AU fic : - yeah that high school drama tv show.  
**Beta : ****lucillienne** (lemme have your baby A)

**Chapter 01  
****The Early Birds**

Hello, good morning people! Gossip Gal here; the one and only reliable source for the scandals, news, and tidbits of high society in the New York city.

Ah, there's nothing compared to the first day of school. Especially with the sun shining bright and warm like this, complete with the sheer excitement of parents or in this case, a certain older brother.

The "Prince" of St. Basil educational establishment, Klavier Gavin munched on his toast quickly; an ear piece, playing some hard rock music his brother didn't know, hung from his left ear. Clearly, he's not too happy with his first day back in school.

"Your necktie, fix it!" Kristoph calmly ordered his younger brother, behind his Monday paper, shaking his head to his younger brother's bad morning habit. Klavier, however, did not answer but tucked his tie into his vest while munching the last piece of his bread.

"Good, now, shall we go to school?" The older man carefully folded his newspaper, not wanting to ruin the front page which displayed his name and photo in large fonts, 'DEFENSE ATTORNEY GAVIN, ONCE AGAIN WON A MAJOR TRIAL'.

"Will you let me drive your car, Kris?" Klavier joked, sipping his juice, as a house maid came and cleaned their table with trained hands. Klavier's mood was not at its best but he tried not to ruin his brother's morning spirit.

"No. We talked about that, Klav, but I can drive you to school instead of the usual driver, deal?" Kristoph smiled; it's not everyday that he offers himself to drive his brother to school but this was his last year before going to college - he had some word or two to tell his brother and, of course, there's no way he would let Klavier drive his car, not in a million years.

"Deal! But let me get my guitar first, Ja?" Klavier answered, returning his brother's smile with a huge grin

* * *

St. Basil's enormous main gate is filled with the chirping of birds, the laughter of familiar students, and the crisp aroma of freshly-ironed uniforms. Students, boys and girls, appeared exceptionally happy today. But you know what? Let's zoom over to a certain spot near the fountain. Yes, those two people there don't look very happy. Okay, one of them doesn't look very happy.

"Polly! Look, is that girl wearing one of the newest collections from PRADA!?" A rather small girl said as she pulled her companion closer, nervously, trying her best to keep her excitement down. She had no plan to embarrass herself any more than that that day.

"Trucy, it's not polite to stare like that!" The other person replied, also nervous. Alas, the poor boy doesn't hide it very well. He couldn't even walk properly; he was quite lucky that he wasn't bumping into anyone.

"But this is so exciting!" Trucy squirmed in delight, shaking the boy's left arm. Apollo sighed.

_At least someone is hyper about this_, he thought –taking a deep breath.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the Junior High buil- What's wrong, Truce?" Apollo stared at Trucy's face gasping.

"He—He's like a prince..."

"Huh?" Apollo turned his head curiously, at the same direction as Trucy.

There were a lot of people to be _impolitely gawked at_ from the point the both of them stood on but somehow Apollo managed to realized what, or rather who, his step sister was staring at.  
Ah, it was so dramatic, that even Apollo admitted that the man actually got his eyes captivated. Those blue eyes, that soft-looking blond hair being blown by the wind, and that perfect tanned figure.

"A-Ah, Trucy, let's hurry! You can't be late for your first day at school!" Apollo realized that he had been staring. Apollo quickly pulled Trucy's arm, demanding her to follow him.

Still dumbfounded by the sights, the girl could only yelp in surprise.

"As I thought! Klavier Gavin is still the hottest!" Apollo accidentally overheard from the chattering girls. He took some mental notes down as he pushed Trucy into the right direction.

All he hoped for last night was that his first day in some distinguished fancy catholic school to be perfect. Clearly, this was not a good start.

* * *

"Wow, man, did you see those babes from the new batch of first years?" Daryan hit his best friend's back cheerfully.  
Ah, if you were wondering who this tall male, with remarkable hairstyle was, let me remind you something: Daryan Crescend is not a guy you'd want to mess with; he's a player, a self-proclaimed winner - and I'm sure he has no plan of losing any time soon.

"Nah, I haven't. My brother kept me busy with college talk on my way here." Daryan frowned as college was not something he wanted to talk about so early in the morning.

"Where's Wocky?" Klavier pushed his guitar in to the metal locker carefully.

"Guess he's talkin' to his fiancee, that Alita girl." Daryan answered.

"F-Fiancee? When did it happen?" Klavier asked as he never heard such news.

"Last summer when you and your older brother flew off to Germany, remember? I texted you about the kick ass party on Tiala Corp's private cruiser." Daryan shrugged; it was just another party with one special detail he never thought would have been important.

"Well, as long as he's happy about it." Klavier closed his locker, a bit concerned about Wocky's well being.

"Oh, I'm sure he will be; that Alita chick was hot. I couldn't believe it when people said she was 14." Daryan slapped Klavier's shoulder again.

"Ah, we need to head to the auditorium, soon. The opening ceremony…" Klavier reminded Daryan.

"Ohshi—! Yes, of course. That damned ceremony." Daryan showed clearly how annoyed he was through his face. He never liked formality to begin with; not to mention, a long period of old people talking about the same old crap on stage.

"Chill, Daryan, at least you got a clear view of the female freshmen, ja?" Klavier swung his hand lightly as he walked away to the opposite direction of the main auditorium.

"Where are you going?" Daryan called the blond, confused by his bandmate's weird mood.

"Nature calls. Save me a spot, Daryan, I'll be back soon…" Klavier muttered without looking back. Daryan sniffed. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something wrong about Klavier that morning.

He shuddered at his own thoughts. No, he wasn't going to have a girlie heart to heart talk about it.

* * *

Klavier released a deep sigh before he splashed his face with cold water, hoping the water would wash away his unexplainable worries eventually. It was a good thing that the bathroom was not a popular place for the male population.

The flashback of the 'talk' he had in the car with his older brother still stirred inside his head. Klavier kept his mouth shut as he watched water drip from his face from the furnished mirror.

It was all about Kristoph's wish.

Three years ago, it was about his choice of high school, and his choice of classes, and now, it's all about the college of his choice, and the future career of his choice.  
He even remembered how his brother tried to make him impress some young lady from powerful family during his last vacation in Europe. With Wocky's unexpected news, in a year or two, the talk would be about Kristoph's choice of significant other for him.

Klavier bit his lip, "_Meine Gott, when did he become this sad romantic existence?"_. It's not like he had another choice; Kristoph was all he had, even when he was still a child and when their parents were still alive. Then, the unfortunate accident happened, killing both of their parents in an instant on the first day of their arrival in Boston.

He could still recall the sharp image of the nights after the accident where he could see Kristoph's back as he was studying restlessly and working very hard so that both of them could lead a good life in the land of freedom and hope called America. Oh yes, he told himself repeatedly, he had no one but his own older brother. And Klavier earnestly wanted to pay his brother back for everything.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, SIR!" A loud voice from behind had startled Klavier, snapping him from his state of mind.

"GOOD MORNING, EVERY ONE! MY NAME IS APOLLO JUSTICE!" The voice continued. Only this time it was slightly louder than before. Klavier tilted his head, trying to figure out which chamber the voice had come from. He looked down at the open door.

_Ah, the person is in the second chamber._

"OK, YOU CAN DO IT! ST. BASIL, HERE COMES JUStttiicccee--" Apollo immediately quited down as soon as he realized that there was someone else in the premises other than himself. To make it worse, he was too late in noticing because that person had surely seen him walking out of that toilet chamber AFTER his so-called voice training.

"Klavier Gav- you?" The unfortunate boy stopped himself from continuing his sentence; he didn't want to look like a suspicious person –knowing the name of a guy he actually never met before.

"What are you doing here?" Klavier said, curiously inspecting the boy who's supposedly his junior, staring at the boy's unusually large forehead.

"I'm doing my voice training!" Apollo answered. He could feel the embarrassment leaking from his head, wanting the perfect timing to run for his life. He didn't want to make some trouble with a popular kid in his new school on his first freaking day as a high schooler.

"Voice training?" Klavier, who was not really a curious person by nature, was amused by the boy far too much.

"Yes, chords of steel, I always do it when I'm nerv-ah no, I'm not nervous at all!" The smaller boy now felt that there was nothing better in the whole wide world but to have a huge paper bag suddenly thrown at him and have his face covered FOREVER. AND EVER.

"...Mfftt... Ahahahahahhahaha", Klavier couldn't suppress his laughter any more, ignoring the dumbstruck freshman in front of him. It took a whole minute for him to finally take control of himself.

"Don't laugh at me!" Apollo complained, looking like he was ready to shrink in his oversized uniform suit, face blushing from utter embarrassment.

"Ah, I'm sorry then, you're just an interesting person. Do bother to introduce yourself, hmm?" Klavier put both of his hands on his pocket and lowered his body slightly, creating a friendly teasing stance.

"Apollo Justice, freshman." The smaller boy quickly answered, calculating Klavier's age.  
_There's no way he's a freshman... he's at least in his junior year. _, Apollo noted.

"Rocking, Ja? My name is Klavier Gavin, nice to meet you, Herr Forehead." Klavier smiled, planting his finger on Apollo's bare forehead.

"Can you please call my name properly, Gavin?" Apollo knew it was not a good idea to be all emotional to a senior, especially in the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL but he hated it when a person makes fun of him.

"Now, now, getting touchy aren't you? But are you sure you have the time? The ceremony started about…two minutes ago." Klavier glanced at his silver wristwatch.

"O-oh-crap", Apollo panicked. He wasn't supposed to be late on that very day. He quickly muttered some short apology to Klavier before he ran as fast as he could to the auditorium, leaving Klavier smiling in amusement.  
_Ah, well, at least I had a good laugh today. _, he told himself, leaving the washroom with his light steps.

One question for you, girls.

Will this short meeting create an unexpected turn of events in the future? You'll never know. All could begin here. When I said 'all', then yes, I mean EVERYTHING.

I'm a bit disappointed though. I know I was supposed to write you girls about Alita Tiala's glorious morning instead but who am I to judge? I'm merely part of the audience with all of you, watching things. And I find the young Gavin as a good change.

It's still early in the morning though. Who knows, things could happen in an hour –no, make that ten minutes. I'll keep you in tune by that time, girls.

xoxo  
Gossip Gal


End file.
